My Little Family Pregnancy
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: First in the "My Little Family" series. Follows David Rossi and his first wife of a few years as they go through her pregnancy and all the troubles it brings. Co-written with Ronnie T.C. COMPLETE!
1. Month 1

Lying next to the love of her life Carmen snuggles into his side. She was happy and she lies her head on his chest and slips her arm around his torso. She smiles as he slips his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. They had only been married for a few years and the two of them couldn't have been happier. They had been talking about starting a family but so far had no luck so they had been doing IVF and he had been giving her the injections. She had just gone through the planting of the eggs that morning and she was in a lot of pain from the surgical procedure. They were hoping it would work this time as they had been at it for a few months and they were getting ready to give up on it and were going to adopt. He looks over at Carmen and hears the gears turning in her head.

"What's going on in that mind of yours sweetheart?" he asks.

"Just thinking about the possible baby."

"What about?"

"Names and such." She said playing with some of his chest hair.

"What names do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Well for a boy I've come up with Victor or Christopher and for a girl I've come up with Veronica or Christina." She said looking up at him.

"I like the names. What about the nursery?"

"I don't want to find out the sex. I want it to be a surprise. It should be a natural theme. Like an ocean or jungle theme."

"That sounds good." He said. XXXX

A few weeks later he wakes up hearing Carmen sick in the bathroom. He gets up and he heads into the bathroom and he holds her hair back and rubs her back.

"You okay?" he asks.

She shakes her head and she leans against him after she empties the contents of her stomach.

"I'm going to call Dr. Johannsen." He said getting up and heading out of the bathroom and picking up the cordless phone in the bedroom and calling Carmen's doctor.

He talks to her for a few minutes then hangs up.

"She wants us to come in later for an appointment. She thinks that the IVF held this time." He says smiling.

Carmen nods then begins to dry heave into the toilet.

Once she stops dry heaving he picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom and lies her down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some ginger ale and crackers to help with your upset stomach."

"Okay." XXXX

Arriving at the doctor's appointment Dave goes and signs her in then he goes and sits with her.

"I'm so nervous. I really hope this past treatment worked." She said.

"I know me too." He said.

She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her shoulder rubbing her bicep.

She looks up as her name is called.

They both get up and head back to the room. Getting there the nurse takes her weight and blood pressure and then hands her a gown to change into. She goes and sits on the exam table and she sighs.

Her doctor comes in a while later and greets her.

"How are you feeling Carmen?"

"Nauseas and dizzy."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Okay." She said.

"I need you to lie back for me Carmen and let me check out your abdomen."

She nods and she lies back. Dr. Johannsen checks her stomach and she smiles.

"Okay well Carmen I've got good news. You're pregnant. I'm going to bring in a sonogram machine and see how far along you are and to check on the baby's heartbeat and everything else." She smiles.

She smiles and nods as she leaves to go and get that.

"Dave we're gonna be parents! Oh my god! I can't believe it finally worked!" she squeals.

"I know, after trying for so long we're gonna be parents."

"I know who I want to be its godparents. Hotch the godfather and Barbie the godmother."

"That sounds perfect." He said.

Carmen's doctor comes back a while later with the machine.

"Are you two ready to see your bundle of joy?" she asks.

"Yea." Carmen smiles.

"Okay the gel is going to be cold." She said.

Carmen nods as her doctor squirts the gel on her stomach and then runs the probe over her stomach. She looks at the screen and she smiles and hits the button to have the fetal heartbeat sound the room.

"Do you two hear that?" she asks.

"Is that two heartbeats?" Dave asks.

"Yes, it's very common for IVF patients to have multiples. It's not too late to terminate one of the fetus'."

"That's ridiculous! We would never dream of doing that."

She nods.

"Well I want to see you back in a month. For another appointment."

They nod and head out of the office with their first pictures of their children. XXXX

Heading into the office the next day Dave walks in with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. In eight months he was going to be a father to twins and he couldn't be happier.

Hotch looks up and sees Dave and he smiles.

"He what's with the joyful attitude?" he asks.

"Well yesterday Carmen found out she's pregnant and it's twins. It's common with IVF pregnancies. We couldn't have been happier. She's on bed rest because of all the other times with her miscarrying. We don't want to risk her losing this pregnancy. But we're not going to find out the sex of the twins. We want to wait but we did pick out the godparents and we want you to be the twins godfather." Rossi said.

"I would be honored." He said.

A while later their media liaison comes over and tells them they have a case.

They go and get briefed on the case then Rossi heads home quickly to get his go-bag.

He walks inside and he heads upstairs and finds Carmen sleeping with a baby book on her chest. He smiles and goes over and gently slips the book from her light grasp. Then he puts a bookmark in the page then places it on the night stand and heads into the closet to get his go-bag. As he does that he bangs his head.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT!" he growls loudly.

Carmen wakes up and sees Dave standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Dave!" she growls.

"Crap!" he mutters.

"Dave what the hell is going on?"

"We have a new case in Minnesota." He sighs.

"Damn it Dave! You promised!" she yells.

"I know. I'm sorry Carmel, I am. But the team needs me. I can't give up on them." He says.

He and Hotch had just recently established the BAU and there were a few people there. It was himself, Hotch, and two young guys fresh from the academy.

"Fine, but just this one time." She sighs.

"I can't make any promises. I gotta get going now." He said kissing her quickly then leaving. XXXX

Sitting back on the jet after two and half weeks of working the case Rossi sighs. Carmen was pissed at him for leaving but he couldn't leave his team. But then again his first book was taking off and his manager wanted him to go on tour and write more books which would keep him home more and be home with Carmen and his twins.

He gets home and walks inside and sees Carmen on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Carmel." He says.

She just ignores him and he goes and sits next to her.

"I have something I wanna discuss with you and I can't do that if you're giving me the cold shoulder."

She just continues to ignore him.

"Trevor wants me to do a book tour with my first book since it's coming along so well. Then he wants me to write another book. I'll be home more and I'll be gone for a few weeks at a time. I'll be home more." He said.

"You'll still be gone. So it doesn't even matter. You'll still miss out on the twins life but that doesn't matter do what you want David." She said making him cringe. She only used his full name when she was really upset with him.

"Carmel if you choose one or the other which would you pick the FBI or the book? Since the book doesn't involve as much danger?"

"Get out! Just go and stay with Aaron! I don't want to see you! It doesn't matter you'll still be gone!" she says in tears.

He sighs and gets up and he goes and gets his stuff then heads over to Hotch's.

He gets there and he knocks on the door.

The door opens a few moments later and Haley opens the door.

"Dave what are you doing here?" she asks ushering him in.

"Carmen threw me out for right now."

"I'm sorry, well Aaron told me the news."

"Yea she hates that too." He sighs.

"Oh Dave, I'm so sorry. I'm sure she'll come around she's hormonal at the moment."

"Thanks Haley." He says as he helps her get the guest room ready as Hotch walks in.

"Hey Haley! Who's the company?" he calls upstairs.

She comes down and greets him and kisses him.

"Hey Aaron and it's Dave. Carmen kicked him out after he explained the whole book tour thing to her."

"How is Dave?"

"He's okay, lying down at the moment working on his second book." She said.

They go and order out dinner and they get something for Dave and leave it in the fridge for him with his name on it so he knows that it's his.


	2. Month 2

Sitting in her doctor's office Carmen sighs. Dave was off on a book tour for two weeks. She sighs and leans back as the nausea was intense that day. She just kept reminding herself of another month of the nausea. She looks over at all the other women and they had their husbands or boyfriends with them and there she was all alone. She hears her name called and she gets up and heads back and goes through the routine she went through a month ago.

"How are you feeling Carmen?"

"Fine, the nausea is bearable but at times it's not."

"That's normal, so let's see how your two little angels are doing." She smiles.

She sighs and nods wishing Dave was there.

Her appointment goes well and she gets pictures printed out and she heads home.

When she gets home she walks inside and sees Dave in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey, when did you get back?" she asks.

"A few minutes ago. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Okay, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. My mother's recipes."

"Sounds good." She said then adds, "How was the tour?"

"It went fine. I missed you the entire time. How about you come along with me next time? We can do all the touristy activities." He said.

"Really?" she asks smiling.

"Of course. I talked to Trevor about and he's fine with it. Not thrilled but he's going along with it and he'll make sure he leaves time for us to go and do all the touristy activities." He said.

She smiles and kisses him.

"Okay lets sit down and eat. You're eating for three. How did the appointment go?"

"Fine, they have really strong heartbeats. I'm starting to rethink about waiting. I wanna know what the twins are." She said.

"I still don't want to know because I want to be surprised but if you really want to find you can but I still want to do the nursery for you."

"Okay but I want it to be ready for twins when they get here."

"It will be, but it just be on the sex of the twins." He says.

Carmen smirks.

"You just don't want to know that if it's girls or one of them a girl because you don't want to think about having to chase boys away from them or her in the future." She says giggling.

"Yea, that's it and if even one of them is girl I just may have a heart attack but if both are girls I'm gonna have a stroke!" he says.

"You better not Dave or I will be a single mother with twins and there is no way in hell that that is happening."

He smiles and kisses her.

He finishes making dinner then he plates it and serves it up.

After dinner they hang out in the living room with Carmen's feet in his lap and he was rubbing her feet and ankles. He looks over and he smiles. She was sound asleep with her arms around her waist.


	3. Month 3

Walking around LA seeing the sights Carmen smiles and leans against Dave who wraps his arm around her waist holding her close to him.

"How about tonight we go out to a nice dinner then just lounge around the room tonight after that watching some movies in bed?" he asks as they go and stop for lunch.

"Can we get room service instead?" she asks.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." He smiles.

She nods and smiles.

"well Trevor found a doctor out here just to do a check up to make sure the twins are developing well."

"Dave…"

"Don't worry, this is a renowned doctor. I told him to find you the best of the best and this doctor is the best of the best."

"Okay, what time is the appointment?"

"Three, so we have time. Why don't we go and grab some lunch and everything?"

"Sure, then can go to the Kodak theater?"

"Sure whatever you want sweetheart." XXXX

Three comes around and they head to the doctor's appointment for Carmen as they were going to be on his book tour that entire month.

"Dave why don't you want to find out the sex of the twins next month? I mean it would be exciting to find out. I mean don't you want to know if you're going to have a mini me or two mini me's?" she asks.

"I'm intent on keeping it a surprise. I'm terrified to find out if its two girls. I mean that's twice the boys I have to chase away and threaten and everything."

"Oh Dave calm down you have nothing to worry about if anything they may be nervous to bring boys home." She laughs.

They get to the doctor's appointment and Carmen goes through the whole routine of being checked out then the ultrasound technician with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Mrs. Rossi the gel maybe cold."

She nods and lies back as he squirts the gel on her abdomen.

"Well it looks likes your two little girls are developing well and is right on track for where they're supposed to be at this stage of pregnancy." The doctor said.

Rossi nearly faints when he hears that he's going to have two daughters.

"The house is out numbered Dave! Three women in the house!" Carmen giggles as the doctor finishes up and wipes the gel off her stomach.

"Two girls. Two oh dear Lord." He says. XXXX

Lying back holding Carmen close as she slept. He couldn't believe that he was going to have two little girls. He was excited about having his two little girls. He knew it was going to be difficult to raise two little girls but with Carmen with him they could get the girls through anything.


	4. Month 4

Going to her doctor's appointment while Dave was home sick with the a stomach virus Carmen bounces her feet. They had come up with Veronica Theresa Caprice and Christina Jocelyn for the girls. Lately she had a feeling that one of the tests her doctor was running was going to bring them devastating news. She looks up at her name is called and she gets up and heads back.

She's lead back into a room and gets her examination done then her doctor goes over everything asking how the Lamaze classes are going and if they have a birthing plan yet and everything else.

"The classes are going well. We go as much as we can since Dave is on his book tour two weeks out of the month and we're still discussing the plan."

"Okay very well, well one of the tests was to see if you're prone to bleeding and you're prone to hemorrhaging when you give birth is doesn't matter if you do a vaginal birth or a c-section you'll still hemorrhage."

Carmen calls Dave right away. Once he picks up she goes onto the explain everything.

"can we get the girls out now?" Rossi asks then adds, "We can always makes another baby, but we can't make another Carmen."

"No Dave, absolutely not! We're not killing our girls."

"Mr. Rossi, Carmen is too far into her pregnancy to abort them now. The only time an abortion can be done is during the first trimester. And she can hemorrhage with any birth; it's a bleeding disorder that has just come to light."

"Can you fix it at all?" Rossi asks.

"No there's no way we can fix it, we can attempt to the stop bleeding when Carmen gives birth but it's not always affective."

Rossi gets pissed and hangs up.

She sighs and leans against the exam table.

"Well come back in a month and we'll see how the girls are developing then."

She nods and sighs. She goes and makes her appointment at the front desk then she heads home and goes and finds Dave's den in a mess.

She goes and finds him on the back porch having a few beers.

"Dave…" she says softly trailing off putting her hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug her off.

"Leave me alone." He growls shrugging her off.

"Dave there's nothing we can do about it!" she says as her hormones act up causing her to tear up.

He just huffs and just ignores her.

"Oh my god Dave you think this is my fault when it's not!" she growls.

Dave just goes and heads out of the house and he heads upstairs and grabs his bag and heads out of house and over to Hotch's.

He knocks slugging his bag over his shoulder as Hotch answers the door.

"Dave what's going on?" he asks as he lets the other man in.

Dave sighs and goes on to tell Hotch everything.

"Dave did you ever think about of how scared Carmen must be? She has to be terrified."

"Carmen just got a death sentence!" he nearly shouts.

"So are you just going to blame the twins for the rest of their lives because of this?" Hotch asks.

Rossi just grunts.

"You have no idea on how I feel about this Aaron. You can't even imagine how I feel! You have no idea on how it feels to possibly lose the love of your life like me! You have no idea!"

"You're right I don't know but I can tell you're not handling this in the right way."

"I'm not sure how I feel about any of this. Sure I want to be a father but this birth is going to kill her one way or another. I can't loss her."

"I know that Dave, but let's not focus on the negative and lets focus on the positive."

"What positive?"

"The positive is that you're getting two new baby girls and you'll get unconditional love from them."

"I guess you're right. I can talk to them about Carmen as they grow up and get older."

Rossi heads home and finds Carmen lying in bed rubbing her baby bump quietly talking to their girls.

He gently knocks on the door and she looks up and ignores him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared of losing you. I love you so much but I'm just so terrified of losing you." He said going and sitting next to her on the bed covering her hand on her belly with his own.

"I forgive you, but Dave you can't keep acting like this. I'm scared too, trust me. But with you acting like this is stressing me and it's not good for the girls. Besides we need to get the girls room ready for them."

"I know, and I'll stop that. How about we go shopping for the girls things tomorrow?"

"That sounds like fun, but first we need to clean out one of the rooms and paint it pink and purple." She said.

"Will do. I'll call Aaron and see if he can come over and help me clean out the room and paint it tomorrow. Then Friday we can go shopping for the stuff. I say we get on crib and put both of the girls in there to save money and space in the room."

"Okay, and do you think you can cancel a few book tours? We should make with what little time we have left. Because I mean look at how fast these past four months have gone I mean pretty soon the girls are going to be here." She said, "I wanna make the best of these last five months."

"I'll try my best to cancel them."

She nods then says, "Even if you can't I'm going everywhere with you."

He nods and he goes and lies behind her and wraps his arm around her waist and lies his hand on her belly and rubs it as he could feel the girls kicking and punching up a storm.

He starts talking to them softly in Italian which he discovered they liked.

"They're gonna be such daddy's girls." Carmen says turning her head looking at him smiling at him.

"I completely agree with that." He smiles. XXXX

A few days later Hotch and Dave were painting the room for the twins each wall was going to be a different color either pink or purple. At the moment they were taking a lunch break. Carmen and Rossi were sitting on the couch and Carmen had her feet in his lap as they were having Chinese for dinner.

"Have you and Haley ever talk about having kids?" Dave asks.

"We have, we just want to wait until I'm more settled in the job and I'm home more to help her out." He said.

Carmen threw a chopstick at Rossi and nailed him in the side of the head.

"Why can't you be more like Aaron and want to stay home more with me!" she growls.

He rubs the side of his head then says, "Carmel you're coming everywhere with me so technically, I am with you the entire time."

She just snorts as he hands it back to her and she goes back to eating.

Hotch is biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the complete mood swing that just went on.

"So two girls huh? How are you holding up with that Dave?"

"Freaking out." He said.

"You've faced serial bombers, killers, sexual sadists yet you're terrified raising two girls?" Hotch asks laughing.

"This is different, these girls are my flesh and blood and if I mess up, bad things could happen and I'll be held responsible for that."

"Okay, well do you have names for them?"

"Veronica Theresa Caprice and then Christina Jocelyn."

"Those are good names for the girls."

"Carmen named the girls."

After they finish lunch the guys go and finish painting the room and then they start putting together the furniture as a surprise for Carmen. Rossi and his mother had gone to the store to pick out stuff for the twins room to get it ready for them right away so that Carmen could stay home and rest instead of going out.

"I might come back to the bureau."

"That's a bad idea Dave."

"I'm going to need something to keep me distracted after the girls are born and after I lose Carmen and that will be the best bet for me."

"I guess, but you have to think positively, that Carmen is going to be okay in the end." Hotch said.

"If she does turn out okay then I won't have to worry about leaving the girls with some stranger, Carmen would be here to take care of them and watch them grow up and record everything that I miss in their lives working."

"You just have to let it work out on its own, you never know." Hotch said as they got the crib into place on the wall opposite of the window. Then they placed the changing table under the window. Rossi went and put the rocking chair in the corner by the changing table as Hotch started putting all the twins clothes in the closet. They each had had gotten different colors for the twins. They got pink for Christi and Veronica.

"If they're both in pink how are you going to tell them apart?"

"Dr. Johannsen said that the girls are fraternal twins so we'll be able to who's who."

The guys finish up the room and then they head downstairs and Rossi covers Carmen's eyes and leads her upstairs to the twins' room.

"Okay keep your eyes closed." He said.

She nods as he opens the door and leads her into the center of the room.

Rossi pulls his hands back and tells her to open her eyes.

"Oh my god! Dave! This is perfect for the girls! They're gonna love it!" she squeals hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I know Dr. Johannsen wants you to rest as much as you can. So off to bed Carmel." He said.

Carmen just grumbles and agrees.

"I have a meeting with Trevor so I have to leave for a few hours. Will you be okay?"

"I think so. Just hurry home."

"I will." He said.

Both he and Hotch leave.


	5. Month 5

Almost a month later Carmen and Rossi walk into her doctor's office and Rossi goes and signs her in then goes and sits next to her and rubs her five month belly and he talks quietly to his girls in Italian.

They get called back and they see it's a new doctor.

"Hello I'm Dr. Andrews. Dr. Johannsen is out in Missouri for a family emergency and I'll be taking over for her. Now I see that you're at risk for hemorrhaging when you give birth. But just know that you will be in safe hands and we'll do everything to stop the hemorrhaging at all costs." Dr. Andrews said reading Carmen's file.

Carmen suddenly gets extremely quiet and she just sits there on the exam table quietly.

"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT AND JUST PUT IT BEHIND US YOU DUMB SHMUCK!" Rossi hisses.

Rossi continues to freak out on Dr. Andrews yelling at him in Italian rapidly and the poor guy just stands there looking at Rossi terrified.

"Okay I'm sorry! I had no idea! I am human and I do make mistakes!"

"Well you should ask before anything! So you need to calm down!" he growls.

"Dave enough. It's fine." She says quietly.

Dr. Johannsen's sister comes in and looks at Dr. Andrews.

"Andrews get out! I told you I would take care of Mrs. Rossi. Now out!"

He snorts and leaves.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Rossi, that won't happen again. Now how are you feeling Carmen?" she asks. XXXX

Arriving home Carmen goes right up to her and Rossi's room and lies down.

Rossi sighs and goes and makes all her favorites then brings them up along with a few of things she's been craving.

"Hey you, I have all of your favorites and a few cravings." He said.

She just shrugs.

"Come on, sweetheart, he was an asshole and should have consulted with another doctor or even a nurse before he said anything. Come on, please perk up." He said sitting next to her.

Carmen just sighs and rubs her belly aimlessly. She didn't want to perk up. She knew she wasn't going to survive the labor she just didn't want to perk up.

"Just got away." She says

"Carmen honey please."

She just sighs and shakes her head.

"Please my love." He says.

"Go away." She snaps.

He nods placing the food on the counter and he walks way closing the door behind him.


	6. Month 6

_**A/N: From here on Ronnie T.C. will be writing the remaining chapters as I've written 1-5 so give her a shout out and check out her stories! please enjoy and read and review!**_

* * *

><p>They wake up one morning a month later. Carmen has an epiphany.<p>

"I want to do everything I should do before I die!" she gasps.

"What are those things?" he asks.

"Everything I can. I just have to make a list." she says, getting up and sitting at their kitchen table. "First, I want to go to Europe." she says.

"We can't, you'd have to fly for that." he says.

"No, that's such a lie. I am fine to fly. It's fine to fly during pregnancy, there are no studies to prove that it's dangerous."

"Okay. Hey, I'm gonna call in and say I'm taking the day off."

"You should take the next four months off." she says, "Just so you can spend them with me. Please, will you?"

"That's a fantastic idea." he says, "I'll try as hard as I can."

"Okay, I'll keep working on this." she says, pointing to the page that was already half-full.

Dave went to their room and called Hotch.

"Rossi, it's five thirty. Why are you calling me?" Hotch asked groggily.

"Hotch, Carmen… See, she's writing down everything she wants to do before she dies. I need these next three months off from work. A real long break. It's like paternity leave." Rossi begged.

"Umm, of course, Dave." Hotch said, "I'll tell the director about it."

"Okay. I'm also calling to cancel all my book signings and everything. I need time with my wife before she dies." Dave's eyes were stinging with tears.

"Alright. Good luck." Hotch said simply before they hung up. Dave walked back into the living room.

"How's the list going, Carmel?" he asked. She showed him it. It was pretty long. "Scuba diving in Australia?"

"I want to go all around the world. I wanna go to Europe and learn French. I want to take the Trans-Siberian across Asia. I want to ride a camel in the desert. I want to go rafting through the Grand Canyon."

"Have a room with a view?" he asked.

"I've gone to so many places with you but our hotel room has always faced a brick wall." she said.

"Okay, can do. I think we should combine a few of these together."

"So do I. It would make the limited time thing better."

"Is the list done?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." she nodded, "Which one should we do first?"

"Let's see which ones we can do at the same time." he sat down to look over it. "Okay, we can drive across country in a convertible, and part of that time we can have the roof down and the music blaring. We can go to Arizona for the Grand Canyon, New York for the Statue of Liberty… Then, we can go to a major sports event in California, where you can also swim with a dolphin, and be in a movie. Writing a novel, I'd get started on that now if I were you. And writing out the story of your life."

"I think I'll combine those two. A novel about my life." Carmen said dreamily.

"We'll fly around the world after that, stop in Asia so we can ride the Trans-Siberian, and also we could probably ride some camels in Asia. We'll stop by Australia, then go to Europe for France and so you can go to London to eat London delicacies. We can also go to Ireland for the Blarney Stone thing…"

"That's gonna be one of my favorites, I bet." she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Then we can go to Guadalupe… And see the Lady of Guadalupe."

"Oh, thank you! That's going to be one of my favorites too." she smiled.

"And Rio… Are you sure you're up to going to a carnival in Rio?" he asked.

"Most definitely!"

"Okay," he nodded, "We could have your portrait painted while in France, since I know a real good artist there."

"Amazing!" she squealed, excited, "So what are we doing first?"

"Well, we're gonna drive from the East coast to the West coast. We'll have to go to New York first."

"Yay!" she giggled. This was the first time she felt this happy in months.

"Tomorrow can be your personal day, then I'll plan the party for tomorrow night… You want to grow a beard and leave it for a month?"

"I want you to." she said, smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"I can do that."

"I love you, did you know that?" she asked.

"I had my suspicions." he smirked teasingly, "You want to give your mother a dozen roses? Isn't she… You know, hasn't she passed?"

"Yeah, she's buried in Guadalupe." Carmen said sadly, "We can do it while we're there."

"Sounds great." he smiled lovingly, "Let's see… A lot of this you can do by yourself."

"I know. I plan on it." she smiled.

"Don't you know how to ballroom dance?" he asked, looking at an item on the list.

"Not properly. I plan on doing that with you."

"I plan on learning right on beside you." he smiled, "Definitely… Now… haven't you read most of Thoreau's work?"

"Yeah, but I have never read any while canoeing across Walden Pond, which I want to do. But the book has to be Walden."

"Of course," he smiled and agreed. "Now, this staying out all night thing is something you'll have to do here."

"Yeah. I think Haley and I should go do that tonight." she said.

"Okay, you go call her while I keep on going over this." he said. Carmen nodded and went to the kitchen. She came back soon and Dave asked her something. "Isn't showering in a waterfall quite unsanitary?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter? I mean, as long as it is together."

He returned the smirk she was sporting and continued to read the Paper. "Don't you know how to play an instrument?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna play another one."

"What's the one you already know?"

"I know harp and piano. Do me a favor… When the girls get older, have them play those instruments, please." she pleaded.

"Anything for you." he smiled.

A while later after going over the list for a couple hours, she came in the living room after a nap. It was about six o'clock.

"I'm gonna get ready for our night out. Haley's gonna pick me up at eight." she said.

"Okay, I'm also going for a night out with the guys. I'm not staying out all night though." he winked.

"Love you," she said, going upstairs. She had just hit six months. Her figure was in that stage that every woman hated. The one where she didn't look pregnant, and she didn't look skinny either. She was just large and awkward.

After she got ready, she said goodbye to Dave as Haley pulled up and soon, Hotch did too.

"Hey, Aaron." Rossi greeted him.

"Dave," Hotch said shortly. They went to a bar and chatted for a while.


	7. Month 7

They had spent the rest of that week doing the little things on her list that she could do there and alone. He worked most of it just so he could get some more money before they went across America. They spent the rest of the month fulfilling those things on her list. One of the things was to donate to a charity anonymously. She knew exactly which charity she'd do. She donated money to the Make-a-Wish foundation. She loved to help little children.

They were riding the Trans-Siberian across Asia now. They were about to get off in India so they could ride some camels. Dave had set it up with a few hikers and tour guides and stuff. They would escort them on camels into a little village that was in the desert.

The train stopped and they took their rucksacks and got off. Their guide was waiting there for them, with camels tied up. He helped them on their camels and got on his own, and led their way into the desert.

"This is so fantastic." Carmen said, adrenaline pumping through her.

"I know. This is so enchanting, so majestic." Dave agreed.

"I love it."

"You're still as adventurous as ever."

"I know. I've always wanted to do this. I went to India once and I loved it."

"Why'd you go?" he asked.

"To help the less-fortunate. Remember before we met I was a charity worker?"

"Oh, yeah." he nodded, "That was how we met."

"I remember exactly when we met." she smiled.

They met when Dave was doing some political things. He was working in politics and he was doing a charity drive for publicity. He met Carmen at one of them. It was one of the Food for Life things for third-world countries. For the children who needed it most. They saw each other again at several others, and they really connected well. He finally asked her out, very confident with himself, on the last day of charity work he did. She accepted without hesitation. They went out for a few months, fell in love and were soon in an apartment together and engaged. He had quit political work and went to the BAU. They married and for years they tried to have a baby, then only recently succeeded. And that was where they were now. In love, with limited time.

A few hours later, after chatting about the good times in the past, they arrived in a small village in Uttarakhand. Many people came to greet them. They led them to a fire and Rossi and Carmen told them why they were there. About the list, the pregnancy and about Carmen dying.

"They said I would die whether I got a Cesarean Section or if I did natural birth. They said I would die no matter what they did. So I made this list and we're doing all the things I wanna do before I leave the earth." Carmen explained.

They were all fascinated by here medical condition. One woman said that she might be able to cure her.

"Really?" Carmen asked excited.

"Yes," the woman called Nayla said in a heavily accented tone, "I have ceremony that can cure you and baby. Is religious and is only used in special occasion."

"We'll do anything!" Carmen and Dave said desperately.

"We will begin it in morning. For now, you need sleep. Come to hut, sleep here." Nayla led them to a small wooden hut. It had white painted wooden walls and a straw-looking roof.

"You stay here the night."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Dave smiled thankfully.

They fell asleep right away on the straw-stuffed mattress.

They were beat from the day's activities. A scratchy wool blanket lay over them. However, despite the uncomfortable sleeping conditions, they had the best sleep that night that they felt in a long time.

They woke at dawn and got ready. They bathed in the nearby river, and it happened to be incredibly refreshing. Then they got dressed into light clothes, since the sun was beating heavily down on the village. After they got dressed, they went to the center of the village to eat. They had a good breakfast of meats, cheeses and breads. Nayla told Carmen to eat a very good breakfast before the ceremony. After the meal, she took them into another small hut. It was all straw though. Carmen laid down on another straw mattress that was covered in colorful silk. People from around the village crammed into the hut and circled around her. Dave was by her side, holding her hand while Nayla was off to the side.

"Okay, pull shirt up and show belly." Nayla said. Carmen did so, pulling her white t-shirt up to show her expanded stomach. Nayla first lit a plant, and waved it around. She chanted things in Indian. The room was then smokey and cloudy. Things could still be seen though. It smelled good, like burning flowers. Once the plant was all burnt out, she gave Carmen a few things to drink. Carmen drank them, though they were slightly fowl tasting. While she did this, Nayla lit a scentless beeswax candle. She put some oil on Carmen's stomach and proceeded to massage it. She again chanted in Indian. After a few hours of burning candles, plants, wood and other things, having Carmen eat and drink strange things, Nayla using oils and massaging Carmen's stomach, and Nayla using steaming technique, clay, mud and other things, the ceremony was finally done. Carmen wasn't sure what had happened. She didn't know what was going on. She knew, though, that her life was saved. And she was extremely grateful for that. She had a future now. She was going to be able to spend time with her daughters. She would live.

Nayla took a wet cotton cloth and wiped Carmen's stomach off with warm water. Then she put Carmen's shirt back down and blew out the candles. "Now your baby is safe. Your life is safe. You can live now."

"Dave, I'm gonna live!" Carmen said, crying. Dave was as well. "I know. Now we'll have a good life. Me, you, Veronica and Christi."

"Veronica and Christi?" Nayla asked, confused.

"The babies' names." Carmen explained.

"Babies?" Nayla asked, shocked, "Two?"

The coupled nodded, "Twins."

"Oh, my…"

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Treatment works only on single babies."

"What!" Carmen shrieked, angry, sad tears replacing the joyous ones.

"I've only done the ceremony on single babies. It always worked. I'm not sure if it will work on two babies."

"Well, what if it doesn't work?" Dave asked.

"Then… Is not good." Nayla said lowly. Dave exploded.

"How the hell could you let this happen! I thought you knew there were twins!" he screamed, "You ignorant, terrible person! Freak!"

"Dave!" Carmen snapped, "She didn't know. It was a mistake. We just got our hopes up for nothing. No harm done."

"You're right." Dave sighed.

"Apologize."

Dave looked at Nayla, who had a wounded animal look on her face. Dave said, "I'm sorry for reacting like that. I guess I just snapped."

"It's fine. Now, am very sorry for my mistake."

"We understand. We just got our hopes up is all." Carmen sighed, "But now we can go back to the way we were, traveling the world. We can be adventurous."

"Yeah. Can someone drive us to the city? We need to take a helicopter to Australia." Dave said. Carmen smiled; glad to get her mind off of the future.


	8. Month 8

They spent the next two months (the seventh month and eighth month) in Europe, Asia and Russia. They spent a considerable amount of time in Paris, in Moscow, in Thailand, and in Hong Kong. Those were the places that Carmen thought most beautiful. She loved the bright lights, the food, the hospitality. She got so much cultural experience out of all of them. She got new clothes, the best food and all kinds of experience.

They got all kinds of hospitality there. They were currently in Italy. They decided to stop there because Dave suggested it. He wanted her to get a taste of his culture before she leaves. Currently, they were staying in the best hotel room, with a view. They were once again going over the list.

They had finished most of it. Now she just wanted to keep going around Europe for fun. She wanted to go to South America during the end of this month then have the babies in Chile. He agreed that they would. He said it'd be fun.

"Where do you wanna go first in South America?" Dave asked.

"Argentina. I only really wanna be at the beaches there though. I don't wanna go in the jungles or anything. If I get injured or infected by something, it might be fatal to the babies." she rubbed her stomach as if everything was fine. She was doing that a lot lately. She was saying 'the babies' a lot. Then she would always rub her stomach.

"Good idea." Dave smiled. He picked up his cell phone to call the airport for two tickets to South America for the next week.

"Dave, I'm hungry." Carmen said.

"What do you feel like eating?" he asked once he got off the food. She put her finger to her chin and looked up. Then she smiled at him.

"Italian food." she giggled. He chuckled and nodded.

"Where do you want me to go get it from?"

"That little pizzeria near the shopping place." she said as he stood by the door and put his lightweight sweater on.

"I'll be back soon." he said, knowing exactly what she wanted. XXXX

He came back about ten minutes later. He entered with a big to-go bag filled with containers of different pastas, meats and sauces. She wasn't on the couch. He guessed she'd just gone to the bathroom and began to set the food up like a buffet on the kitchen pass through.

"Carmel, I'm back with food!" he called out. There was no answer. He guess she couldn't hear him. He went into their room and saw clothes strewn about carelessly, and things knocked down. The lamp on the nightstand was knocked down and had shattered. A feeling of terror suddenly plagued him.

He knocked on the bathroom door. No one answered. He heard her ragged breathing coming from inside. He knocked again and said in a shaky voice, "Carmen, can you open the door?" She didn't respond. She didn't open the door either. He turned the handle to find it locked. "Carmen, please open the door! What happened?" he knocked harder. He tried the handle again and it still wouldn't open. He pleaded with her to open the door, but she didn't do anything. She didn't say a word. He finally decided to knock the door down. "If you're standing in front of the door, Carmen, then step back!" he took a few steps back and kicked open the door. It slammed against the wall beside it.

Carmen was huddled in the corner. She was hugging her knees to her chest and was hyperventilating. Tears streamed down her face and she shook horribly. There was broken glass all around, and the objects that had once been inside the jars, like Q-Tips, cotton balls, potpourri, and other decorations were also spread around the brown tiled floor.

Dave gasped and ran over to her. He paid no attention to the sound of glass crunching beneath his feet. He crouched down to her and was about to check her for cuts or wounds, but she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's… It's not… not fair!" she sobbed, "Why… Why sh-should I d-die!"

"It's okay, honey," he whispered soothingly into her hair.

"No! No it's n-not!" she wept, "It's not f-fair! I'm g-going to… d-die in a m-m-month, Dave… A-and we, we aren't d-doing a-anything!"

"We chose to spend the rest of your time together, that's what we're doing." he stroked her long black hair.

"But, but it's st-still n-not fair!" she shook with her sobs. She had finally broke down. "It's d-driving me crazy! I hate this, D-Dave! I don't get to see them throughout their lives!" her sobs subsides and now tears were only pouring quietly and stilly down her cheeks. They dripped onto the tile.

"I know…" he said quietly.

"I don't get to be with them! I don't get to know them at all! They don't get to know me!" she cried, "I'm gonna die and nothing can stop it!"

"I know," he hugged her again, not being able to bear looking at her miserable face. He had somehow known this was going to come. He was dreading it. She was stressed and she might go into labor earlier. She might be gone earlier.

"I don't want to die! I don't want these babies if they're gonna kill me, then I don't want them!" she exclaimed.

"You don't mean that." he said. She burst out with a scream. She pulled away from him abruptly and pushed him away from her. She looked to her sides and picked up a large shard of glass. She put it to her stomach, much to Dave's horror.

"what if I just cut them out!"

"You'd kill yourself too. Don't do that Carmen." Dave pleaded, reaching out for the glass. She slapped away his hand very hardly.

"Well at least I'd have them in Heaven!" she exclaimed, holding the shard more firmly.

"Carmen, pelase. Don't do that. Let's enjoy the time we have left. Please, give me the glass." he held his hand out. She turned weak, and broke down into sobs. She slumped down, weeping hardly. He moved to her and pulled her into a hug. He lightly took the shard of glass and threw it across the room. She sobbed into his shoulder as he called 911 to take her to the hospital. She suddenly gasped and clenched her stomach.

"It hurts so bad!" she squeezed her eyes shut. Dave began to panic. "It feels terrible!"

"It'll be okay, Carmen. I'll get you to the hospital." he promised. He picked her up and carried her across the bathroom and laid her on the couch. The paramedics came a few minutes later. They carried her off and Dave went with them. He told them rapidly in Italian everything that happened.

In Italian, the paramedic said, "Yes, sir. We'll get her to the hospital quickly. Ride in the ambulance with her and try calming her down."

Dave nodded and climbed in next to her. He held her hand as she looked up weakly at him.

"Dave…" she groaned, "If they really are coming, then these are my last few hours. I want you to know I love you so much. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." he whispered.

"I love you more than I can say."

"I know. Now rest, you need it. You're gonna be fine. The babies aren't coming yet." he said. She nodded and shut her eyes. Dave turned to the paramedic and asked in Italian, "Are the babies coming yet?"

"Yes," the man replied, "But the doctor may be able to stop the labor until her due-date next month."

"Thank you so much." Dave breathed out, relieved. He hoped the doctor would do something.

They got to the hospital minutes later. The doctor was there and took Carmen to the emergency room. A nurse led Dave to the waiting room. She said she'd update him when they knew something.

All Dave did in the next thirty minutes was pray that Carmen would live. That she would be alright. That the babies would be alright. That they weren't coming yet. The nurse and doctor came out then and his prayers had been answered.

"Carmen will be fine. The babies were coming, but we stopped the labor. She'll be fine, the babies will be fine too." the doctor said in Italian, "I'm putting her on bed rest for the remaining month of her pregnancy."

"Okay, I'll make sure she is."

"Also, I'm keeping her in the hospital for a few days, and maybe more. She tried committing suicide, yes?"

"Yeah," Dave looked down.

"Well I'm keeping her here for psychological watch. She'll be fine though, I promise."

Dave hugged the doctor, "Thank you so much!"

"It's all a pleasure. You may go see her now."

The nurse led him to Carmen's room. She was sleeping peacefully. The nurse said in Italian, "She has no injuries. She just had a panic attack. She's fine."

"Grazie," Dave said before going into the room. He kneeled by her bedside and prayed until she woke up.

"Dave," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand. It's not your fault."

"It is. I broke down, I nearly ruined everything for me and the babies. I nearly lost them, and myself."

"You couldn't control yourself." he said, "It's fine."

"Thank you for saving me." she said.

"It was no problem at all. I love you." he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now, get better."

"I'll have plenty of time for that. I'm on bed rest." she smiled weakly. He chuckled and grabbed a chair to sit in. "Dave, what do you plan on doing when the girls get older?"

He didn't really know. HE wanted to go back to work as soon as possible, but she couldn't tell him that. "Well, I think I'll care for them the first year of their life, fully time, then I'll put them in the BAU's daycare and return to work."

"What about when they start school?"

"I'll put them in the best prep school there is. And I'll be broken up when they leave."

Carmen giggled, "And when they start dating?"

"They will never start dating. They'll be kept in my tower forever, like Rapunzel." he smiled and she laughed.

"Give them freedom. Make them happy."

"I will, I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt them, ever. I'll try being the best dad I can be."

"Good. Try hard." she smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you more." she smiles and he kisses her cheek.


	9. Month 9

"Ahhh!" Carmen screeched. "It hurts, Dave!"

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know, I'm focusing on the pain!" she slumped in the bed, "It hurts!"

The ninth month was up, and they had spent every single minute of it together. Now, she was having contractions. The babies were coming, and so was her death.

"Tell me when they stop." he said.

"Okay, that one's done." she panted. He looks at his watch to see how far apart. They wait ten minutes, and then, "Ahh!"

"Then minutes!" he takes his watch off quickly, "Tell me how long the contractions are, while I pack your bag!"

"Why," she begins to sob, "Why do you need to pack my bag? I won't be in there for… For very long!"

"Oh, Carmen," he says sweetly, "You're gonna make it through this."

"I won't!" she wails, "I won't!"

"I'm packing your bag, and that's that." he said.

"Fifteen seconds long!" she exclaimed when her contraction is done. She was still crying as Dave took her and a duffle bag out to the car. He drove frantically to the hospital, with little Smart Cars honking at him from everywhere. Once they got to the hospital, she wouldn't get out.

"Come on, Carmen!" he exclaimed, trying to pull her out.

"No, I'm not going! I'm going to die in there!" she weeps.

"No you aren't!"

"I am! And we all know it! I'll never meet my babies, never!" she sobs, her head in her hands.

"Carmen, I'll make sure you won't die."

"But I will anyways!"

"Yeah, when we get old and wrinkly and live to be eighty-hundred years old! But you aren't dying today, not now." he swears to her. She nods and climbs out of the car. "Now hurry, we gotta get in there!"

They rush to the front desk, and Carmen is still in tears. The nurse looks at her strangely.

"Sir, is she okay?" she asks in Italian. Dave nods.

"Yes, now get us a room! She's in labor!" Dave demands. The nurse nods and gets them a hospital room. She takes some blood from Carmen, then checks her blood pressure, vitals and a few other things.

"The doctor will be right with you." she says and leaves the room.

"I hate being in a foreign country… Not being able to understand anything." Carmen muttered angrily.

"You'd be fine if we were in Portugal or something."

"I speak Spanish, not Portuguese."

"Well, if we were in Spain or Chile or somewhere, you'd be fine."

"Damn straight! Oh, Dave, promise me you'll teach the girls Spanish, promise me!"

"You'll live to teach them it." he says.

"But if I don't, tell me you will. Say you'll speak Spanish to them every day, promise me!" she pleads.

"I promise, I will do all of those things if you don't live. But I won't have to, since you'll make it through."

She smiles and gets comfortable on the bed. Then, their doctor who they'd been using the past month. He knew English, so he spoke that to them.

"Labor is progressing well. You'll be ready in maybe thirty minutes. It's going fast."

"Thanks, doctor." Carmen sighs. She was sad that it wasn't longer. In thirty odd minutes, she'd be flying up to Heaven. Dave goes and sits next to her on the bed. He hugs her as she cries. She had completely forgotten about the pain of the contractions. All she cared about now was dying, and living.

XXX

About forty-five minutes later, her feet were in the stirrups. Her contractions were now thirty seconds apart and maybe a minute and a half long. She was in pain and she was warm and she was crying. Dave was holding her hand and whispering loving things to her. She didn't tell him to stop. She liked it.

"Okay, the first baby's crowing!" the doctor said, "And here she comes, yes, here she is!"

He held a baby with dark skin pigments and a lot of pitch-black hair covering the entirety of her little head. Dave smiled at the wailing baby, "Here's Veronica."

"Let me hold her!" Carmen says. She holds Veronica as another contraction comes. She wants to hold her new babies as much as possible, so she doesn't scream or anything as Christi crowns.

Then Dave cuts the umbilical cord for Christi. Carmen holds both her baby girls at the same time, cooing over them as the placenta passes painfully. They cried and cried in her arms, but calmed down as the nurses cleaned them off and bundled them while they were still in Carmen's arms. They quieted down and looked up at their mother. They began to giggle and smile, and Dave took out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the girls and Carmen. And for a second, Carmen was feelings fine. And she for once thought she wouldn't die…

Then, she yelled out in pain. The nurses took the girls away, even though Carmen was holding on tightly.

"What's going on, Carmen?" Dave asked, "What's happened?"

"There's so much pressure," she grunted, her eyes squeezed shut, "It feels like my head's gonna pop!"

The doctors rushed over and pushed her out of the way. They took the pillows out from under her head and lowered the headboard so she was lying flat.

"She's got an intracranial hemorrhage! Her brain is bleeding out."

"No," she whispered, "Let me go, there's nothing you can do!"

She refused treatment and pushed them away, and her English speaking doctor told them she wanted to go in peace. "Dave," Carmen whispered, "I love you, and Christi and Veronica. Promise me you'll do everything I would do with them."

"I promise," he holds her hand, "I love you."

"I love you…" she whispers as she finally goes. Dave breaks down in tears.

XXX

A few weeks later, he's home (well, home meaning the hotel in Italy) with the girls. They had been doing pretty well, and it turns out, after months of knowing Carmen was going to die, and learning to cope with it, he wasn't very depressed or anything. In fact, he loved his baby girls, and couldn't blame them for anything. They were the light of his life.

Veronica Theresa-Caprice was nearly identical to how Carmen was as a baby. She had thick black hair covering her scalp and onyx black eyes. Christina Lynn looked more like Carmen's mother, who had lighter brown hair and green eyes, like Christi did. They were both beautiful, and barely reminded Dave of Carmen, since they now looked like Veronica and Christi. His beautiful baby girls.

That day, he was packing all their stuff. They were going to fly back to America in a few days, but Dave liked having the place as clean as possible, all the time. He had mailed all of Carmen's things back to their house in Quantico, and he decided to deal with it when they were there. He knew what he would do. He'd donate it all to charity. Her sister, Jessenia, would be there to help out for a few weeks, and he was incredibly grateful for her. Together, they would decide what to do with everything.

Carmen's dead body was the hardest to deal with. He decided to have it sent back to America, to a morgue. Then once he got back, he and Jessenia would deal with it. Talking on the phone with her, they decided to get her cremated.

Her possessions were all in her will. She said she wanted all her normal clothing donated to charity, except for her antique clothes that her mother gave her. They would be passed and divided between the twins. Her most prized jewelry would be the same, but the other stuff would be donated. Most of her possessions she wanted to go to charity, except for the ones she loved the most. She wanted those to be given to Veronica and Christi, kept by Dave, or given to Jessenia or her other family.

Carmen had also made a list of things for the twins to learn. There was to speak Spanish, learn how to play a few instruments that Carmen knew how… She wanted them to learn how to dance, how to sing, how to do a lot of things. All of it Dave could handle on his own. Jessenia didn't need to contribute to these things. That was better, since she would have to go back to Guadalupe anyways.

"are you sure you don't need me in Italy?" Jessenia asked over the phone with Dave.

"I'm sure."

"But I wanna go!"

He chuckled, "Well, once you help out a lot with the girls in America, I'll pay for your family to go to Italy."

"That'd be fantastic!"

"I know." he smiled, "You're gonna deserve it."

"I know!" she laughed, "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." she said and they hung up. Dave went over to the girls.

"Hey, girlies." he greeted them. They looked up at him with shining eyes. Veronica was dressed it a bright white jumper with yellow flowers on it, with a matching cap, and Christi had on the same but with pink flowers. "I think it's time to get you girls dressed."

He dressed them in matching white dresses. Each had their first initial in pink on the front. He and Carmen had previously bought a lot of clothing before the girls were born. They were just preparing. Then afterwards, he went shopping again with Jessenia on the phone, advising him. He also bought a tandem stroller, two fold-up cribs, a pair of bassinets, two car-seats and a few more items of required furniture and items.

"Guess what we're doing today girls?" he asked as he set them back down in their bouncers. They looked up, as if they could understand him. "We're going to go around the town and see some sites. You guys will love them… Well, you guys won't be able to understand, but I'll take some pictures and when you're older, you can see that you were born in Italy, and you went to see the sites there. And you'll be so jealous of your child-selves."

They cooed as he put their socks and shoes on. They seemed excited, but he knew they didn't understand it.

As he ventures out with them clapping excitedly in their stroller, passersby paused to smile and coo at them, and mention how adorable they were.

"Yes," Dave smiled, "They really are… Adorable."


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Dear readers,  
>We are continuing with the My Little Family Series in a new story. It will be called My Little Family Teenagers. It's going to skip their infancy and childhood, and go straight to adolescence. It'll be an entire new story, but still labeled My Little Family. Keep checking in to see if we've posted it. It'll probably be up in a few days. It'll be on my profile, but co written with Ronnie T.C.<br>Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
